Varian Wrynn
Prince Varian Wrynn is the current Prince of Stormwind. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' The day Anduin returned to Stormwind from Ironforge, the royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. Later, Llane returned to Stormwind Keep, washed himself, kissed his wife and son, slept for a few hours, and spent a couple hours in the war room before Anduin arrived. During that night, in the city of Stormwind, Llane, mounted on his horse, rode up to the balcony to see his wife, his son, and his daughter Adariall Wrynn. Behind Llane was his mounted army. Medivh said he would head back to Karazhan to prepare for battle. Garona, mounted on her horse, takes the place next to Llane's side. At Stormwind Cathedral, Taria was wearing crown and was now regent to the future King Varian. Thousands of people had attended the funeral of Llane, which Taria greeted them. Llane was in the center, awaiting a funeral pyre, along with his sword and battered shield. The priests of the Light had bathed Llane's body with care and dressed him with fine clothing and armor. She kissed the the cheek of her husband and looked out to the assembled mass. Humans from come from Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, and Kirin Tor had come to attend, along with elves, dwarves, and gnomes. Taria began giving a speech to the gathered crowd, asking them if Llane was wrong to believe in them. The crowd shouted no to her. The cheers and tears grew from the crowd and Taria herself. Khadgar went to the open casket of Llane and took out Llane's blade and gave it to Anduin, who was standing beside Taria, Varian, and Adariall. Anduin lifted up the blade and the crowd began shouting Lothar. Anduin strode towards Taria. Anduin, with Taria by her side, with Khadgar, Varian, Adariall, and Antonidas in the background of the Stormwind Cathedral, lifted up the sword and shouted for Azeroth and the Alliance. The coward shouted those words back at him. A few days later, in the throne of Stormwind Keep, Varian is playing with toy figures of human soldiers and orc grunts. Khadgar appears before Varian and tells him not all orcs are evil and war is not the answer. Varian begins to cry in anger and says he wants to kill all orcs. Khadgar starts telling him about the history of the orcs and one orc in particular, Durotan, who tried to prevent this from ever happening. After finishing telling the story to Varian, Khadgar lifted up Varian from his playing with his toys on the floor to the throne. Khadgar told him one day he will be king and that his mother was probably wondering where he was at this late of the night. As Varian got off the throne, he picked up the carved toy of his father and set it upright. See also * References Category:Humans Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Allegiance: Alliance Category:Princes of Stormwind Category:House of Wrynn memebers Category:Stormwindian